The summoner and the wizard
by wea111
Summary: Yuna grows tired of Spira and enters another world where she finds something she never expected... A son.
1. Chapter 1

皮肉という名前のファイナルファンタジーシリーズで私たちを才能国へのオマージュとして、私は、日本での私の注意書きを書いています。そして私は、ハリーポッターやファイナルファンタジーのいずれかを所有していない。また、私は、私はGoogleが翻訳でこれをした任意の誤訳をおかけして申し訳ございません。

* * *

Ever since they defeated Sin and Tidus vanished Yuna had been wandering. At first she simply explored Spira, going to the places she was unable to during her pilgrimage.

Her feet touched the desolate places ravaged by sin; cities like Zanarkand reduced to ruins, trade routes destroyed as people fled from the black colossus above and mass graves of futile stands against the inconceivable might of Spiras greatest enemy.

She wondered the tranquil places, long forgotten and untouched for millennia; the temples to gods unknown and unloved, the massive planes going on for as far as the eye could see, missing the broken machine that littered most of Spira and the few lakes that had not felt human blood mingle with its waters.

Despite the emotive power contained within the most beautiful and the most scarred places on Spira the ones that touched her the most were the places that were destroyed by Sin but that were already beginning to be rebuilt. Every time she saw the starts of repairs taking place in a burnt out village it bolstered her spirits and gave her hope that nobody would create anything like Sin again.

However eventually she grew weary of seeing memories of her lost friends whenever she went somewhere familiar so she went to the apex of summoning before the war and the rise of sin, an archway of fayth stones that when contacted had the potential to allow the user to step into another world.

It took her just a week to reactivate the portal and when she stepped through she found that it did as promised. She was in a world unexplored by Spira for a thousand years.

After travelling new world she discovered that the world was already inhabited by humans just like in Spira and that they had never faced anything like Sin and as such they used machina like the people of Spira did before the war. At first she stuck to what she was familiar with; exploring the deserts, forests and small villages however as her confidence grew she began exploring the towns and eventually cities.

She was passing through a town on the way to the capital city of a small but prominent country when she came across a little park. At first she saw nothing of interest but on second glance she saw a small boy being beaten up by several larger children. Unwilling to let the bullying continue she approached the group.

"You should leave him alone." She said softly.

The boys glanced up. "Get lost." The largest of the boys snapped obviously used to getting his own way.

Yuna knew that this world had little knowledge of magic and so responded by casting a null-all spell on herself causing the boys to gape at the four glowing balls that appeared in the air around her. "Now boys." She said with a wolfish grin that was very out of place on her gentle face. "Do you want to see what these orbs do or will you run along like good boys?"

As Yuna predicted the boys had never seen anything like the spell and definitely didn't know that it was harmless and so they ran off as fast as they could except for the small boy on the ground who looked up at her terrified and squeaked. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry." Yuna reassured him. "The spell is harmless it's for protection."

"But you said it would hurt the others." The boy said confused.

"No." Yuna said with a small smirk. "I just asked them if they wanted to know what it did."

The boy giggled. "You tricked them! What would you have done if they didn't run away?"

"I would have started casting the spells that the first spell protected me from on myself." Yuna explained. "Now how about we get you back to your parents?"

The boy looked down sadly and muttered. "They died when I was a baby."

Yuna sat down beside the boy. "My parents died too. My mother died when I was a baby and my father died when I was seven."

The boy looked up at her. "Who did you live with after that?" He asked.

"My friend Kimahri took me to an island where he raised me with help from my friends Wakka and Lulu."

"Those are odd names." The boy said obviously not being malicious but just curious.

"Well they're odd people." Yuna said before leaning in and whispering "Wakka can breathe underwater for hours, Lulu has a doll that can move on its own and kimahri looks like a big blue teddy bear!"

"Really?" The boy asked awed.

Yuna nodded. "They're my best friends and my family despite not being related by blood. We would do anything for each other."

"Wow..." The boy breathed. "I wish my relatives were like that... They don't like me much."

She frowned. "I'm sure they like you more than you think." She reassured him.

The boy scowled at her. "You've already seen my cousin, he's the one that told you to get lost."

Yuna looked at him in shock. "Surely his parents would punish him for bullying you like that."

The boy laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding? They would probably reward him before sending me to my cupboard for being ungrateful."

"What?!" She asked in shock not being able to understand how anyone could treat a child that way – child abuse was unheard of in Spira as children were always treasured due to their rarity – "Why would they possibly lock you in a cupboard!?"

"I told you they don't like me."

Yuna looked at him. "If you could get away from them would you?" She asked.

"I'd just get sent back." The boy said dismissively.

"But if you could?" Yuna persisted.

The boy sighed. "Or course I would want to leave if I could. But that's not going to happen."

"You could come with me." Yuna said. "I live in a different universe so nobody could find you."

The boy moved away slightly. "Are you insane?" The boy asked.

"If I am then you must be as well seeing as you can see glowing balls orbiting around me." Yuna retorted.

"Good point." The boy conceded before pausing for a while. He sighed. "I suppose that it would be hard to do worse than what I already have to deal with."

"So you'll come with me?"

He sighed again. "I must be crazy but yes."

"Great!" Yuna said happily before jumping up and casting dispel on herself. "What's your name by the way?"

"Harry." He said standing up.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Yuna."

"Your name is pretty." He said before blushing.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled. "Shall we be off?"

He nodded while still blushing.

"Great!" Yuna said before taking his hand and leading him away from Privet Drive forever.

It took the pair a month to get back to the portal due to Yuna preferring slower methods of transport like boats or simply walking rather than cars and planes as well as her tendency for going off on detours whenever something caught her interest. During that time Harry and Yuna bonded forming a relationship with Yuna being something between a mother and a sister to Harry not that the pair realised this.

During the journey Harry was reliant upon Yuna for both protection and sustenance which was a new thing for him as the Dursleys barely cared what happened to him and never gave him more than they had to whereas Yuna did whatever she could for him.

But on the other hand Harry was often responsible for keeping Yuna from wondering off after the closest shiny object and despite the time Yuna had spent on earth she often didn't recognise things that were commonplace to people brought up on earth making Harry a kind of interpreter for her.

By the time they reached the portal Yuna was the one person that Harry could say that he loved and Yuna herself loved him as much as she did Lulu, Wakka or kimahri.

"It's real." Harry breathed.

"Of course it's real." Yuna laughed. "Did you doubt me?"

"Well you did think the hope diamond was a fayth stone and tried to summon something from it." Harry retorted.

"It looked like one!" Yuna protested.

"Of course it did." Harry placated her. "I still don't know how we even ended up in America, I know for a fact that camels can't swim that far."

Yuna pouted. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not a chance."

She sighed. "Well we should go through I suppose." She noticed Harry was looking at the portal nervously and took his hand. "Hey there's nothing to worry about, trust me."

Harry nodded and they stepped through the portal together.

As opposed to the month that the trip to the portal took the trip back to Besaid only took a week. That's not to say that the trip was uneventful as it wasn't with fiends attacking and reunions with friends but these were generally dealt with quickly allowing them to progress rapidly.

The first time Harry saw a fiend he was terrified despite Yuna's presence, while he grew slightly more used to them over time they still scared him, Yuna saw this and so pulled him aside before they entered Besaid village.

"As you have seen over the past week Spira can be dangerous. It is less so than it was but it is none the less. I will do everything in my power to protect you as will my friends but I would like to teach you to protect yourself if you will let me."

Harry considered this for a moment before nodding.

Yuna smiled. "Now the question is what you should learn. I could train you in some magic if you wanted, you could also learn how to use a sword or other weapon and there are also ways to make yourself stronger or your opponent weaker but they work best when combined with other styles. What do you think?"

Harry paused for a minute. "Err. I'm not sure..."

"Well how about I start teaching you pieces of everything and we'll see what you like best?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well come on then." Yuna said. "It's time to face the most dangerous creature of all... Overenthusiastic friends." And walked into the village.

Harry laughed remembering some of the people they met over their travels and how well that applied to them before following Yuna into the village.

When the pair reached the middle of the village they were confronted by a blur of belts that crashed into Yuna and gathered her up into a hug. "Hi Lulu." Yuna laughed.

"And where have you been young lady? We haven't heard from you in months." Lulu said disapprovingly

"Ah sorry about that." Yuna said sheepishly. "I was kind of out of the way."

"Hmm very well but I expect the full story later." Lulu said before noticing the young child by Yuna. "And who's this?" She asked.

"Oh Lulu this is Harry." Yuna said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's..." Her eyes widened in realisation of what he was to her and she blurted. "He's kind of my son."

Lulu looked between the two and she asked in a long suffering voice "Yuna what have you done now?"

* * *

**Dedicated to Shangirl and unusually to another person. This one is also dedicated to SheWolfTitianium for making the review that got me working on this again. Thanks to her I did almost 2/3 of this in under 24 hours. You see guys pestering me does help. I apologize that this is not Magic of the wolf but I hope it is a good enough tribute.**

**In order to stave off any rather disturbing questions no this will not be a Harry/Yuna shipping. Harry is only six years old at the moment and having him with someone over triple his age is rather disturbing.**

**This is set between Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 the only differences between canon in FFX-2 will be that the events will be a year after they are in canon and that the Gullwings will be based out of Besaid as opposed to the airship in order to keep an eye on Harry.**

**Yes I did call ****Kimahri a blue teddy-bear but please don't tell him, he's bigger than me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pick any number. Times that number by two. Divide that number by the original number. Take two from that number. The answer is the exact percentage of Harry Potter and Final Fantasy I own.**

* * *

Eventually Yuna and Harry managed to explain to Lulu exactly how Yuna found Harry and why she called him her son well enough that she wasn't at risk of demonstrating her ultima spell on them and while she wasn't exactly happy about it she accepted it and Harry grew on her after a while, in fact he became a bit like a nephew to her.

Wakka was much easier going about it with him just offering to help look after Harry if Yuna wanted any help. Yuna thought that this was just an excuse to teach Harry how to play blitzball.

When they finally saw Rikku she instantly proclaimed Harry to be the cutest thing she had ever seen and proceeded to dote on Harry at every opportunity.

When Kimahri met Harry he just berated Yuna for running away before saying. "What makes Yuna happy makes Kimahri happy." And didn't really have any other opinion on the matter. Although he was definitely taken aback when Harry proclaimed he did indeed look like a big teddy bear and gave him a hug.

Once Paine gained enough trust to be introduced to Harry she shrugged and asked if they could get back to sphere hunting. Needless to say the two of them did not become best friends.

When Tidus returned and met Harry he gave one of the bold declarations he was so known for and proclaimed that if Yuna was Harry's mother then he would be the father which damaged his relationship with Harry before it could start as Harry didn't want someone he didn't know acting like a father to him. Yuna however pulled Tidus aside and told him that he was being inappropriate causing Tidus to back up and try to get to know Harry as a person rather than as Yuna's son, after a slightly rocky start they ended getting on rather well with each other although he never became the father figure he said he would be.

As Yuna promised she began training Harry to defend himself with help from her friends in several styles so that he could pick which one to focus on but to her surprise he never chose one and instead relied on a mixture of magic, physical combat, a few tricks to weaken the enemy's or strengthen himself and to Yuna's disapproval some of Rikku's thieving techniques.

The training also brought to light something interesting. At one point Harry was hit by a curse and when Yuna dispelled it a scream came from the scar on his forehead and he collapsed. By the time Yuna dispatched the fiend and turned to tend to Harry he was already coming round and they could find no side effects other than Harry being able to cast more spells without tiring.

All in all Harry loved living in Spira with his new friends and family, even the fiends weren't too bad after he learnt to fight them. So he never really thought about the world he came from and he definitely never thought about the possibility of going back. At least not until a day five years after he arrived in Spira.

Albus Dumbledore had not had a good past five years. It had all started when one of the many trinkets in his office had notified him of the collapse of the wards around Privet Drive and had all gone downhill from there.

He had of course assumed that the reason for the wards falling was an attack on the house from a wizard powerful enough to destroy them but when he could find no evidence of such an attack he realised that something within the house must have changed and knocked on the door. When Petunia Dursley answered and saw who it was she began screeching about freakishness and how they didn't want his presence. It took him almost a hour to extract the fact that they hadn't seen Harry (or the freak as they called him) since yesterday and that they hoped he wouldn't come back.

The lack of regard that the family had for Harry disturbed him deeply, but at that time he was more worried about Harry's absence and that even his family had no idea where he was. A thought occurred to him, what if the reason for the wards collapse was Harry's death? Almost panicking Dumbledore cast a charm commonly used for monitoring babies which showed the targets condition.

The spell told him that Harry was happy but malnourished which disturbed him as much as the Dursleys reaction; he shouldn't register as malnourished after just a day without food. He began to wonder if placing Harry with his relatives was a bad idea before realising that it didn't matter at that moment - if Harry died the quality of his living conditions became irrelevant – and apparated.

Despite popular belief spells to locate things were very rare, nearly unknown and almost impossible to cast. The only one that could be used easily was the point-me spell which only showed north. Even with the considerable Hogwarts library it took Dumbledore a week to find a spell capable of tracking someone without some of their blood or hair or without resorting to dark magic and the only thing stopping him from falling into despair by that time was the repeated spells saying Harry was still alive and happy.

When Dumbledore finally found the spell it took yet another day to cast the long and complicated ritual the spell required. The spell showed that Harry was in Turkey and by the time Dumbledore received the permissions to try to find Harry the only thing showing he was ever there was the stories of the locals about a boy matching his description and a young woman who was accompanying him.

This pattern repeated several times until one day when once Dumbledore completed the ritual nothing appeared to tell him the location. Dumbledore panicked more at that moment than he had in almost a hundred years, he was panicking so much that he failed the monitoring spell twice before letting out a sigh of relief as he completed it successfully and received the same readings as he had been getting for the past month.

After being reassured that Harry was still alive Dumbledore assumed he must have cast the tracking spell improperly, it took two more tries before he accepted that the spell wasn't working anymore. He spent the next few years researching more and more powerful tracking spells to the exclusion of almost everything else. He gave up his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and left almost all of his duties at Hogwarts to his deputy. The one thing he did keep was his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot because he couldn't find anyone he trusted to take the position.

Over the following years he cast the spell telling him Harry's condition more times than he could count and eventually modified the trinket that showed the blood wards status to show how he was all the time. By the time Harry was due to receive his Hogwarts letter he had almost given up hope that he would ever find Harry, he wanted to be content with the fact that he was happy and incredibly difficult to find but he knew that while his own tracking spells had failed there were dark rituals with costs too horrific for him to even consider that were inordinately more powerful and could only be blocked by the blood wards he set up and the fidelius charm, while he would never use them he knew that those who would wish Harry harm would have no such objections.

His last chance for finding Harry was the only one of the tracking spells he knew before beginning his research. The one contained within the book that contained the location all of the magical humans born in Britain. The book was unopenable and could only be used once a year upon which point it wrote out a letter with a linked for every eleven year old contained within its pages using a spell created by the founders that was even capable of reaching its intended recipient under the aforementioned fidelius charm.

Dumbledore stood by the book watching as it filled in letter after letter with an agonisingly long wait as the book wrote out the letters before it reached Potter. The second Harry's letter was completed he snatched it up and ran to the owlery as fast as his old bones could manage leaving the rest of the letters to be dealt with by his deputy.

On the way out of the door he looked at the address and saw it was labelled

Mr H Potter

Middle Hut On The Right

Besaid Village

Besaid Island

Spira

The address was a place he had never heard of even in passing but no matter he reasoned the owls would be able to find Harry no matter how obscure the address was.

As he entered the owlery he scooped up the broom he had placed there in anticipation of this event before passing the letter to the most trusted of the Hogwarts owls. When the owl took off to deliver the letter Dumbledore flew out the window to follow it, clipping it as he did so. While normally the journey to the destination would have taken hours if not days Dumbledore was able to fly through the gap in the Owl-Time continuum meaning the journey took less than a hour before the owl flew down to land on a archway.

When Dumbledore landed next to the arch he noticed that the owl was looking around confused and concluded that the arch was doing something to throw off the birds magically enhanced navigation system and so threw several detection spells at it. The spells revealed that the arch was some form of transportation of immense power and so he walked forward and laid a hand on it hoping it worked by touch like a portkey.

When that failed he abandoned subtlety in the face of such complex and unknown sorcery he went back to a wizard's traditional fallback and began funneling his magic into it. This continued for several hours and he was growing tired with nothing to show for it when without warning a portal manifested, Dumbledore stepped backward looking at the portal with an elation that only faded when a young woman stepped from within the portal looking furious.

* * *

**Hi everyone, here is an update for The summoner and the wizard as you probably guessed by now.**

**This is of course dedicated to Shangirl who is currently being held hostage by evil cultists.**

**So this is chapter 2. I cover quite a bit of ground in this chapter which probably didn't make it that much fun to read but I didn't really want to spend several chapter describing Harry casting low level spells at low level fiends.**

**This Dumbledore is actually good which is a rarity these days.**

**Yes despite my entreaties Harry decided to tell Kimahri I called him a teddybear. If updates slow down (which would be saying something considering how slow it usually is) it is because Kimahri has caught me and is proceeding to beat me into a pulp.**

**It kind of bugs me how in fanfic authors will often say that a character uses a tracking spell and instantly finds the target. In this story tracking magic is incredibly rare and difficult so almost nobody can use it. Dumbledore spent 5 years researching them and probably only found around ten usable spells.**

**While I like Tidus (I'm one of the five people who do) I do imagine him making a bold deceleration and promptly ruining things with Harry. He has his heart in the right place but he hasn't mastered tact.**

**I can just imagine Rikku seeing Harry and going "Squee!".**


End file.
